


Love was Made for Me and You

by Justagaybean



Series: Justagaybean’s TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, At least kind of I added some stuff but hey it COULD’VE happened, Canon Compliant, Demisexual Tsukishima Kei, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay crisis, Have a great day!, I accidentally came out to my beta reader while they edited this whoops, I have a beta reader now whoaaaaa, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Miscommunication, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, There is technically KuroTsukki in this but don’t worry Tsukkiyama is endgame, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, experimental kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagaybean/pseuds/Justagaybean
Summary: Day 1 - Kiss/AffectionTsukishima’s never experienced any sort of love. Love is a foreign concept to him. Is he straight? Gay? Ace? Everything he thought he knew could be turned upside down in a simple kiss.Or, 5 kisses that Tsukishima regrets, +1 he definitely does not.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Justagaybean’s TsukkiYama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889785
Comments: 27
Kudos: 209
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	Love was Made for Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS! PLEASE ENJOY AND HAVE AN AMAZING DAY!
> 
> (Title was taken from L-O-V-E from Nat “King” Cole because my parents were dancing to it in the living room while I wrote this)

1

Tsukishima Kei’s first kiss was most definitely his worst. 

It wasn't his fault, nor was it hers. The entire thing was a stupid ordeal and he regrets it all too much. 

He’s not even sure if he can count it as his actual first kiss, but in the second grade, he’d been dared to kiss a girl in his class on Valentine’s Day. He was supposed to give her a peck on the cheek, but she turned her head at the last second, confused, and he landed with his lips half on hers. 

He had reeled back in disgust, and so did she. He wasn’t offended by it and neither was she, so the two simply avoided each other for the rest of the year.

Yamaguchi was put off slightly at first, but thought it was hilarious nonetheless. Years later, he would relentlessly tease Tsukishima about it. To the point where he'd remember it every once in a while and burst out laughing with no context at all. “Tsukki,” he would giggle. “Remember your first kiss?”

(At which Tsukishima would roll his eyes, and Yamaguchi would continue his day with a small smile on his face.)

She ended up switching schools the next year, and he never saw her again. 

The whole thing was rather stupid and he’d rather not think of it. 

* * *

2

Three years later, his best friend, Yamaguchi, had handed him an envelope during lunch before sitting down across from. Tsukishima picked it up and flipped it over, seeing his name written in carefully written kanji. 

“What’s this?”

“Some girl in class three asked me to give it to you,” Yamaguchi had answered absentmindedly, opening his bento.

He slit the letter open and read it quickly. “It’s a confession.”

Yamaguchi looked up from his lunch to look at him, his eyes wide. “Are you going to answer?”

Tsukishima made a face. “I don’t even know her. And her spelling is awful.”

“So?” Yamaguchi turned his attention back to his bento. “Are you going to say no?”

“Of course I am.”

Yamaguchi giggled. “You’re so sure of yourself, Tsukki,” he said happily. 

Later, he met the girl outside of her classroom, his hands twisting behind his back. “Thank you for the letter, but I’m not interested in pursuing a relationship with you.”

“So you’re turning me down?” The girl looked at him with wide eyes. She was pretty, Tsukishima supposed. With pixie-like features and short hair.

He sighed, fiddling with the letter in his hands. “Yes.”

“Why?” She asked flatly.

“I don’t know you at all,” he answered honestly.

She nodded, however reluctant. “I guess so.”

Tsukishima nodded awkwardly as well. “Well…” he turned to leave.

“Wait,” she interrupted, grabbing his arm.

He turned back, confused. She stared at him for a second.

All of a sudden, she jumped up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

He stared at her. 

She gave him a quick bow, smiled, and ran off.

* * *

3

His third kiss was less of a surprise.

In his last year of middle school, at a stupid dance, he and his “date” had snuck into one of the classrooms and he had kissed her.

And he had kissed back.

It wasn’t like she was an awful kisser. She was a pretty good one. And she wasn’t a bad person, either. She was smart and had the same sort of dry humor that he did, and she was taller than most girls in his year. 

He had asked her to the dance mostly because he needed to have a date. But partially because she was one of the only girls he could even slightly stand.

He didn’t like her, though. She was cool and smart and funny, but he still didn’t know her at all. He had planned to spend the whole night with Yamaguchi

She was a mystery to him, even though they’d been sort-of friends for a couple of years now.

He felt nothing as she deepened the kiss.

He felt nothing as her hands shifted and traveled. Around his neck. In his hair. Draped around his shoulders. Up and down his thighs. Tracing his ribs.

He felt nothing as she pushed him against the chalkboard and as his hands wove through her curls and her hair came unpinned.

He felt nothing as the teacher caught them and forced them back into the gym.

She asked him if he wanted to dance.

He declined.

He sat next to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, whose date was off with some friends, greeted him with a smile. Yamaguchi, who acted normal, made a joke about the music the school was playing and handed him a glass of punch. Tsukishima sat next to him, feeling more relaxed than he had in a while.

Yamaguchi’s eyes raked over his mussed-up hair and his slightly untucked shirt, but he didn’t say anything, for which Tsukishima was grateful for.

Yamaguchi was his normal.

* * *

4

Yet another year later, he had his fourth kiss.

He had started attending Karasuno, with Yamaguchi at his side as always, and the two of them had joined the volleyball club as Middle Blockers. Tsukishima was immediately put on the team as a starter. Yamaguchi wasn’t.

“It’s just because of my height,” Tsukishima reminded him as they walked home together 

“Tsukki, I’m the only first year who’s not a starter,” he groaned “Do you realize how embarrassing that is?”

“Yamaguchi. The only reason why Hinata’s a starter is because of his quick. His receives are awful.”

“But he’s a starter!” Yamaguchi’s face fell.

Tsukishima watched him carefully. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” He nudged him gently with his elbow. “You’re way more skilled than the shrimp.”

Yamaguchi’s lips lifted up ever so slightly, but he shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “I think so.”

Yamaguchi beamed. “So what did you think of the rest of the team?”

“The king and the shrimp piss me off.”

“I know that, Tsukki. The rest of them.”

“They’re alright.”

Yamaguchi sighed. “I wish I could talk to them properly.”

Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi’s face. He knew how Yamaguchi’s anxiety could get to him. How, when he was put on the spot, his eyes would go blank and his hands would shake. Talking to new people, initiating conversations, being asked too many questions, he would stop breathing properly, inhaling in sharp, quick gasps.  _ Panic attacks, _ he remembered. Meeting new people, especially loud, overwhelming people, always had the potential to trigger something.

Tsukishima was always the first to approach someone. Yamaguchi would watch and listen carefully, and join in the conversation when he was more used to the person.

Sometimes, to help him get more comfortable, Tsukishima would poke fun of the person, which would make Yamaguchi laugh. 

“Hey,” he nudged Yamaguchi's arm again. “We’ll get through this together. And the Captain will see how great you are and make you a starter.”

Yamaguchi had laughed and the two continued on their way home.

So a few weeks later, when Yamaguchi told Tsukishima that he had approached someone, on his own, to ask them to teach him how to do a jump float serve, he was surprised.

But more proud than anything.

A few more weeks passed, and Tsukishima was walking past Gym Three at the Tokyo training camp.

“Hey, you there. Karasuno’s 11.”

Tsukishima stopped and glanced at two third years who stood at the entrance of the gym.  _ Kuroo and Bokuto. Nekoma and Fukurodani’s captains. _

“Want to practice blocks with us?” Kuroo invited.

_ No, I don’t, _ he thought to himself. But after some amounts of convincing, he gave in. Bokuto cheered as he entered the gym.

Akaashi, Bokuto’s vice, was in the gym too, as well as Lev, the Nekoma first year. Receiving practice, Kuroo explained. 

Akaashi set. Bokuto spiked. Tsukishima blocked. Or he tried to.

Block after failed block passed, and Tsukishima began to feel frustration bubbling in his veins. Bokuto seemed as if he’d never get tired, and Akaashi looked as if he was used to the endless amount of practicing.

“Here,” Kuroo walked toward him, leaving Lev collapsed on the floor a few feet away. “I’ll show you.”

And with that, Akaashi set once more, Bokuto spiked, and Kuroo successfully shut out one of Bokuto’s spikes. 

It was actually rather cool.

A half-hour later, Kuroo called a short break, and Tsukishima sat down on the court near Lev, who looked pretty much dead. Bokuto was as lively as ever, chattering away to Akaashi in loud, excited shouts. Kuroo sat next to Tsukishima.

“So, Tsukki,” he drawled. “What’s your deal?”

Tsukishima gave him a side-eye and took a sip of water. He was too tired to talk to this loud, cat-like person right now.

“I want to get to know you, Tsukishima. Talk to me.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay. You don’t want to talk? I get that. Kenma doesn’t talk that much either, but I don’t mind. He’s a good listener.”

Tsukishima didn’t answer, but Kuroo just kept on talking.

About volleyball. About Bokuto and how they first met. About Akaashi and how Bokuto was so much calmer around him. About Lev and his terrible receives. About university and his mother and his favorite foods and movies and books. 

But mostly about Kenma. How Kuroo was the one to dye his hair and how Kenma doesn’t want to get it cut. How Kuroo was the one to give him his first Game Boy Advance and how Kenma played on it every chance he got.

“I’ve known him for years. We were neighbors, and we were the same age, so we hung out together.” Kuroo stretched his arms up and leaned back into the wall. “We used to play volleyball and video games together. I’m probably closer to him than any other person.”

“Even Bokuto?” Tsukishima asked.

“Even Bokuto,” Kuroo answered, confident. “Kenma and I are together all the time.”

Tsukishima nodded.

“I want to ask him out, but after training camp.”

Tsukishima glanced at him, surprised. He was just so open about it. Throwing it out there as if it were just common information.

Kuroo noticed the look on his face. “You don’t have a problem with it, do you?”

“No, it’s just that you’re so...” Tsukishima struggled for a word. “...nonchalant about it.”

Kuroo frowned. “Are you gay?”

Tsukishima expected the words to slide off of his tongue easily.  _ No. _ But the words seemed to get caught in his throat.

Kuroo grinned at him. “You don’t have to answer. It’s a hard question.”

Tsukishima struggled again for a moment.  _ No. I’m not gay. _

“I’ve never been attracted to a girl before,” he said instead.

Kuroo nodded. “And what about guys?”

Tsukishima shrugged.

Kuroo hummed. “You could be gay. Or ace. Or something else. It can change. And you don’t need to force yourself to conform to a label.”

Tsukishima stared at his sneakers.

“If you need anything, I’m here.” 

The next day, Tsukishima cornered Kuroo in the third gym, without Bokuto or Akaashi or Lev.

“Can I have a favor?” He asked.

Kuroo looked confused but nodded.

“Kiss me.”

The look of confusion grew even more.

“I don’t like you. I just want to test something.”

Kuroo’s expression cleared, and he shrugged, like  _ Why not? _

And he surged forward and kissed Tsukishima.

At first, Tsukishima was unsure of what he should be doing. Where were his hands supposed to go? He stopped breathing. Kuroo had his hands on Tsukishima’s torso and Tsukishima’s hands trailed up into his neck, then into his hair, which felt rough and coarse. His eyes closed. Kuroo’s tongue swiped Tsukishima’s bottom lip and he let him. Tsukishima pressed against him, and Kuroo’s mouth was demanding and it was almost like he was hungry, hungry for more. It was exhilarating yet terrifying. Kuroo was thrilling but he was sickening.

Tsukishima pulled away for a moment, gasping for air, but Kuroo pulled him back, and Tsukishima let him. Kuroo’s hands were under his shirt and he let him. Kuroo was kissing him and Tsukishima let him.

_ Isn’t kissing supposed to be this amazing experience? Like fireworks going on in the background. Butterflies in your stomach fly away. Electricity in your bloodstreams. _

_ Instead, I just feel uncomfortable. _

Tsukishima pulled away, and this time, Kuroo didn’t pull him back.

“Well?” Kuroo asked.

“You’re a good kisser,” Tsukishima replied, panting.

“And?”

“I am not attracted to you.”

“Okay, then maybe you’re Ace. Asexual.”

“No, I think it’s just you.”

Kuroo let out a loud laugh. A squawking, hyena laugh.

“You’re lucky to have Kenma with that laugh.”

“I don’t have Kenma,” Kuroo took a gulp of water.

“Not yet,” Tsukishima said flatly.

Kuroo shook a finger at Tsukishima, setting his bottle of water down. “You know what? When I first met you, I thought you were like Kenma. Quiet. Smart. Good at volleyball, but you don’t put a ton of effort in.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re not like him at all. You’re more...salty. Less quiet than I thought.”

Tsukishima shook his head. “Do you think that’s all there is to me?”

“No.”

“How are you planning on asking out Kenma?”

Kuroo shrugged.

“That’s a terrible plan.”

Kuroo laughed again. “Here. I’ll give you my number and you can text me if you want to talk. Advice. Anything.”

Tsukishima pulled his phone out of his bag.

* * *

5

“Tsukki, the awards ceremony is starting.”

Tsukishima stood, his head bent over the sink, his glasses off.

“I said I would stop a handful of his spikes,” he mumbled. “But I was only able to stop one.”

He glared into the running water.

“Talk about lame—”

“There’s no way you were lame! Are you stupid?”

Tsukishima glanced up, surprised.

Yamaguchi stood there, his chest puffed, his face flushed.

“Stupid—” Tsukishima started, glaring at the blurry shape in front of him.

“This isn’t the time to be down! We’re going to Nationals! But before that, the awards ceremony!” Yamaguchi slammed the bathroom door shut.

Tsukishima stood up straight, staring at his reflection.

_ Yamaguchi hasn't shouted at me like that since the training camp. _

_ He’s more confident now. _

Tsukishima slipped his glasses on and smirked.

_ I like it. _

He yanked the door open and strode quickly down the hallway.

“Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi, who was storming down the hall, stopped short and turned around.

“Tsukki?” He asked, confused.

And Tsukishima crushed his lips against his.

_ Oh.  _ He thought.  _ This is what it’s like. _

A rushing noise filled his ears. The rest of the world fell away. All there was him, and Yamaguchi, his mouth on his, Yamaguchi’s soft hair in between his fingers, a hand cupping Yamaguchi’s flushed face and his thumb tracing Yamaguchi’s cheeks.

And Yamaguchi was kissing him back.

It was electric. It was exhilarating. It was amazing.

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi close to him. Yamaguchi tugged Tsukishima shoulders down, his neck craning for more. Yamaguchi’s hands were on his torso. His mouth was soft and sweet and there was the barest hint of strawberry chapstick on his lips. Tsukishima let his eyes close.

Yamaguchi was hypnotic and mesmerizing. He was beautiful and soothing. He was familiar yet he was an enigma and all Tsukishima wanted to do is feel his lips on his.

It was petrifying to experience.

The world crashed and burned around them.

Tsukishima pulled away.

Yamaguchi is blinking up at him.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Tsukishima said aloud.

“...Tsukki?”

Tsukishima turned around and walked away. His thoughts were buzzing. He felt alive.

And it was terrifying.

* * *

**Now**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

hey kenma and i are in miyagi rn want to meet up

Tsukishima was lying in his bed, staring at his phone.

**Now**

**Kuroo Tetsurou**

i can stop by karasuno or smth.

Before he could change his mind, he unlocked his phone and typed out a reply.

**Sure.**

Tsukishima was in front of Shimada Mart after school, staring at his shoes. It had been a week since the Shiratorizawa match, and he hadn’t yet talked to Yamaguchi about what had happened.

They hadn’t walked home together. They hadn’t talked during practice.

In other words, it was a week of absolute torture.

He could, he considered continue like this. Try not to interact with Yamaguchi. But just the idea of it made him feel sick.

And yet, he couldn’t look into Yamaguchi’s eyes and talk about that kiss. It felt almost wrong to do so. Yamaguchi had been by his side forever. He was Tsukishima’s best friend.

Their relationship was one that Tsukishima treasured, but either way, he fucked it up.

“Hey!”

He snapped himself out of his thoughts, looking up towards the voice.

“Tsukishima, there you are.” Kuroo jogged toward Tsukishima with a grin. “How’ve you been?”

Tsukishima turned to look at him, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. “Where’s Kenma?”

“He’s at Hinata’s,” Kuroo said breezily.

Tsukishima nodded. “Did you do it?”

Kuroo’s face broke out into a wide grin, and he spread his arms out in a proud gesture. “You’re speaking to Kozume Kenma’s fully fledged boyfriend.”

“‘Fully fledged’?” Tsukishima repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yup.” Kuroo seemed too happy to care.

“That’s...great.”

“Thanks.” Kuroo nudged his arm. “Lemme buy you a soda or something.”

The two walked into Shimada’s Mart and wandered through the aisles. Kuroo scanned the rows of candies and snacks. He picked up a box of pocky. “What’s been up with you, Tsukishima? You had some pretty slick moves there at Shiratorizawa’s match.”

“I kissed Yamaguchi.”

Kuroo’s eyes snapped up to meet Tsukishima’s, and he set the box of pocky down. “You what?”

“I kissed him.”

Kuroo straightened up. “And how was it?”

Tsukishima made a face. “It was nice. Really nice.”

“Wow, really?” Kuroo crouched down to pick the pocky up again.

“It being nice was the problem, Kuroo,” Tsukishima hissed. “I  _ like  _ him.”

“So, ask him out. Unless you don’t want to. Or he doesn’t want to. Or you’re dating already. Are you dating him?”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I’m not dating him.”

“If you like him, ask him out. Unless he didn’t kiss back, of course.”

“He did kiss me back.”

“So,” Kuroo picked up a package of kakimochi. “What’s the problem?”

“I thought I was ace. I’ve never liked a girl before. I tried kissing you, which was weird at best—”

“Rude.”

“—and all of a sudden he calls me stupid for calling myself lame, and all I can think of is how confident he is and  _ how much I want to kiss him. _ ”

Kuroo hummed in response. “I’m still failing to see the problem here.”

“Kuroo! He’s been my best friend for basically a decade! Do you realize how badly it could fuck up my friendship with him if I ask him out?” Tsukishima groaned. “Besides, I’ve never  _ liked  _ someone like this before. And now I  _ can’t stop thinking  _ about him.” He ran his hands through his hair, his cropped blond locks sticking straight up.

“Well, what did he say after the kiss?” Kuroo asked, skimming the aisles again.

“I may or may not have bolted.” Tsukishima followed him, his hands in his pockets.

Kuroo swiveled around. “You  _ what? _ ”

“I ran away, Kuroo.”

“Whoa whoa whoa. Let me get this straight.” Kuroo jabbed the box of pocky at him. “You kissed your best friend. He kissed you back. And then you ran away.”

Tsukishima huffed. “Well, I’m not  _ proud _ of it.”

Kuroo threw his hands into the air. “Well, what did he say after that? It’s been a week.”

“I haven’t talked to him.”

“Tsukishima,” Kuroo groaned. “Don’t you know that communication is the absolute key here?”

“What the fuck am I supposed to say to him? Hey, Tadashi, sorry for kissing you. Want to be friends again?’” Tsukishima mimicked.

“Well, what’s your goal? Do you want to date him, or no?”

Tsukishima hesitated for several long moments.  _ Dating Yamaguchi. Going out on dates. Holding hands in public. Kissing. _ He remembered the exhilaration and adrenaline that went through him as he kissed Yamaguchi. “...I want to date him.”

Kuroo nodded. “So, apologize for kissing him. Confess. Ask him out,” he listed.

“That’s it?” Tsukishima looked at him skeptically.

Kuroo grinned. “Well, steps two and three worked pretty well for me.”

Tsukishima leaned against a shelf. “What did Kenma say?” He asked. 

Kuroo scrunched up his nose. “‘I know, Kuroo. Are we dating now or what?’” He said, in a flat voice that supposedly resembled Kenma. He shook his head and grinned. “Ahh, I love him.”

“Kuroo. I’ve never had a crush before. And now I’m literally  _ obsessed _ with him. I’m going _ insane. _ ”

“So go talk to him,” Kuroo answered matter-of-factly.

“But—”

“Hey. Would you rather keep on ignoring him, or would you rather date him? It’s your choice.”

Tsukishima tucked his phone into his pocket, and he stared at Yamaguchi’s door for several long moments.

_ What do I say? I’m sorry? Do I ask him out? Do I tell him it meant nothing? _

_ He’d the only person I could ever imagine being with, but I’m scared to ruin what I have with him now. _

He knocked on the door.

There was a crash from inside the house, a pattering of socked feet, and the door was yanked open.

“Tsukki!” A tiny girl, with pigtails and Yamaguchi’s bright eyes answered the door with a screech. She leapt up, and Tsukishima caught her easily.

“Emiko!” A taller girl charged down the hall. “Don’t jump on Tsukki!”

“But Tsukki doesn’t mind!” Emiko declared.

Tsukishima shifted Emiko from one arm to the other, bowing quickly. “Pardon the intrusion, Aiko.”

“Hi, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s older sister attempted to pull Emiko out of Tsukishima’s arms. “Sorry about her.”

“I’m used to it—”

“Tsukki!” Another girl shouted as she ran down the hall, and she, too, leapt into Tsukishima’s arms, latching herself around his neck. Tsukishima let out a grunt as he caught her.

“Riko!” Aiko scolded.

“You guys, get off Tsukki!” Yamaguchi shouted as he dashed down the entrance, prying Emiko out of Tsukishima’s arms. Emiko pouted.

“C’mon, Tadashi, you get to spend time with Tsukki all day!” Riko shouted.

“Yeah!” Emiko agreed, sticking her tongue out at Tadashi.

Tadashi rolled his eyes as Tsukishima set Riko down, ruffling her hair. “Let’s go upstairs,” he said to Tsukishima. “Where my sisters are  _ not _ going to bother us, right?”

Aiko grabbed Riko and Emiko’s wrists and dragged them down the hall. “Don’t be too loud. I’m trying to study.” Tadashi nodded and grabbed Tsukishima’s hand, dragging him upstairs.

Tsukishima focused his attention on Yamaguchi’s hand clutching his, heat rushing to his face. All he could think about was  _ his hands are weirdly soft, and they’re warm, and oh my god he’s holding my hand shit— _ and then Yamaguchi let go of his hand and he was opening the door to his bedroom and now Tsukishima was alone with Yamaguchi in their bedroom.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Yamaguchi sat down on his bed, bouncing slightly. “For what?”

“Kissing you.”

Yamaguchi flushed. “I mean…”

“For one thing, I should have asked you first,” Tsukishima listed. “I shouldn’t have done anything without asking you if it were okay. For another, anyone could’ve been in that hallway.”

“It’s fine—”

“And I shouldn’t have just walked away. I should have talked to you first. I know that you get nervous when you’re caught off guard, so it was idiotic of me to just—”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi interrupted. Tsukishima looked at him, his mouth half open. “Why? Why did you kiss me?”

Tsukishima was silent for a moment. “You stood up to me. I thought that was really cool.”

Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow. “So you kissed me?”

“I like seeing you confident.” Tsukishima shook his head. “I’m bad at this.”

“You don’t have to say why, I guess I’d just like to know…”

“No, I should say why.” Tsukishima sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

Yamaguchi stared at him, waiting patiently. Tsukishima sighed, fiddling with his fingers. “Yamaguchi, you’re always there for me. Constantly. Honestly, I don’t know why you hang out with me.”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth, but Tsukishima shook his head. “Please let me finish. I’m an asshole, right? But you always stick around. You say I’m cool. You see the good in me. I’m an asshole, and you know it, but you look behind that, to a part that I barely know is there.”

“You are cool, Tsukki. And you’re a good person!” Yamaguchi insisted. “You always help me with homework and with talking to people.”

Tsukishima made a face. “Doesn’t mean I’m not an asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima scoffed. “If I’m not an asshole, then what are you?”

Yamaguchi opened his mouth, then shut it.

“You’re sweet and funny. You watch documentaries about outer space and dinosaurs with me. You like soggy French fries. And you stick your tongue out when you’re trying to focus. You scrunch your face up when you’re trying not to laugh.”

Yamaguchi flushed and turned his head to the side.

“You used to get really nervous when you talked to people. But then you asked Shimada to teach you the float serve, by yourself. And then you kept on practicing. When you did the serve for the first time, it was amazing, Yamaguchi.

“I didn’t realize it until now, but I notice everything you do, and I’m...obsessed with it. You’re a constant in my life. And I love seeing you confident and stronger, and—” Tsukishima nearly groaned. “What I’m trying to say is…”

He choked.

Yamaguchi slid off the bed, and sat across from Tsukishima, his knees folded to his chest. They gazed at each other.

He was unbearably close.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Tadashi,” he breathed. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Yamaguchi inhaled sharply and leaned back slightly.

“You…” he fumbled. “...think you’re falling in love. With me?” He repeated, a look crossing his

face.

“Yes. I’m fine if it’s one sided.” He added quickly. “I just wanted to tell you—”

Yamaguchi kissed him.

Yamaguchi was kissing him.

Yamaguchi was pulling Tsukishima’s face close to him.

Yamaguchi was pressing a palm to his chest.

Yamaguchi was kissing him and he liked it all too much.

Tsukishima’s hands went to his hips, pulling Yamaguchi’s body closer to him. All he could think of was Yamaguchi. It was soft at first, but slowly intensified as they deepened the kiss, leaning towards each other. Tsukishima was breathing in, the taste of Yamaguchi and the smell of Yamaguchi surrounding him in a haze. Yamaguchi’s lips were sweet and Tsukishima was drinking it in as if the two of them were the only thing in the world.

Yamaguchi pulled away. “You think it’s one-sided?” He asked.

Tsukishima shook his head, gazing at Yamaguchi as if seeing him for the first time. He leaned forward, wanting more, but Yamaguchi put a finger to his lips.

“Say it,” he demanded. Tsukishima smirked.

“I love you, Tadashi Yamaguchi,” he said.

Yamaguchi lifted his finger and Tsukishima leaned forward again, kissing him breathless before pulling away again. “You say it too,” he implored.

Yamaguchi laughed, a bright, high sound that sent a flush of red across Tsukishima’s face.

“I love you too, Tsukishima Kei.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first day is done!! I’ve been planning out all the days since over a month ago. This took me over a month of planning and writing and revising and editing.
> 
> I made three ocs for Yamaguchi’s sisters, all with the same last syllable, because for a moment I forgot that he’s Japanese and not Korean. Korean siblings usually have a shared syllable, (for some reason my sister and I don’t) but I’m not sure about Japanese siblings, because my dad’s side didn’t give me a Japanese name, and “Tadashi” doesn’t even have the syllable “子” in it so why did I pick their names like that?????????
> 
> (Am I projecting on Tsukishima because I’m Demisexual? Yes.) In all seriousness, people who are on the asexual/demisexual/graysexual spectrum deserve attention. You guys are all valid! There were a couple times where I felt pressured to like/love/have a crush on someone and it was always super uncomfortable for me so I would just tell people that I liked someone. Most of the time it was people I barely knew. I’m so sorry if you’ve ever been in a similar situation. You deserve so much better and I hope you never have to go through that again.
> 
> On a lighter note, I got a beta reader! She’s the fucking best. I hated how this day turned out at first but she gave me tons of helpful advice and honestly I don’t know what I would do without her. If you’re reading this, THANK YOU OH MY GOD.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have the chance, please kudo and comment. Have an awesome day and stay safe out there!


End file.
